


Hiya Dick

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Gen, Harm to Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnac gets a phonecall from a certain 'John'.<br/>Bad things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiya Dick

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expansion on the text you get as a Templar after defeating 'The Patchwork Horror' Event Boss.  
> Contains spoilers for the Tokyo Storyline.

Richard Sonnac sighed, as he put away his smartphone. While having gotten used to working with them and admitting that it made several things easier, he never quite felt at ease using it. He found them too easy to break into. Especially by organisations he wouldn’t trust with his conversations.  
Still, if the Templars were to have a chance in the future, they were going to have to adapt. Somewhat.  
A ring. Sonnac just looked at it. Not a number he recognized. He sighed in frustration, wondering who would’ve gotten his rather private phone number. Probably the Illuminati.  
“Hello?” He asked, answering it.  
Nothing for a second, but after that, a dark laugh.  
“Who is this?” Sonnac asked before the laughter even ended. He had a feeling, but he really wished for it to be wrong.  
“Hiya Chuck” Was the answer and he could feel his entire body stiffen. He heard about this greeting in reports from the people they sent to Tokyo. The Black Signal…. John. Richard wanted to hang up immediately, but he found that he couldn’t. Either because he was paralyzed with fear or… something else.  
“Who is this?” He managed to repeat.  
“You know who this is.” The voice answered.  
“What do you want?”  
“Oh, I just wanted to say hello. Say, how’s Sasha nowadays?” This caused another jolt through his body, his free hand slowly curling into a fist, taking the piece of paper underneath it and crumpling it into a ball. “How about Henry? Mikaela? Zach? Jeanette? Lina? Bahir?” This caused Richard to toss the device away from him. Unfortunately, it was on speakerphone and it kept talking, listing off names. Too familiar names. “All the others that you’ve condemned to a horrid fate while you sat there, safely and comfortably at your desk?” John eventually ended it with.  
“Shut up.” Richard snapped, letting more distress through then he wanted. “I will not… let you intimidate me.” He said, as the laughter just started again. “You won’t get to me.” There was no answer. At least not in any human language, as a strange noise began to iminate from the phone. A noise that dug itself into his mind violently as he held his head. However, he was not the only one affected as Milton, one of his cats, also seemed to hear it, the tabby’s tiny head bobbing in rhythm with the arrhythmic sound.  
Before walking straight into the fireplace.  
Whatever effect the noise had on Sonnac dissipated as he quickly dashed forward, hardly thinking as he plunged his hands into the fire to retrieve the screeching, writhing animal, pulling it out and trying his very best to put out the flaming fur and to ignore the horrid stench coming from the small creature.  
“Sir?!” Came from the door as a rather confused guard stood there, drawn by the commotion.  
“Call a Vet.” Richard told her, urgency in his voice.  
“Sir, your hands….?” She tried, pointing at Richard’s hands, which were burned rather badly from having plunged them into the fireplace to save his feline companion. He didn’t seem to care.  
“NOW.” He loudly ordered as the guard just nodded and rushed out. Again that horrid laughter coming from his phone. Having just about enough, Richard Sonnac rose, holding the injured and frightened cat against his chest protectively as he approached the phone and stomped on it, instantly breaking it as the laughter faded into broken static.  
“See ya around, Chuck.” Was the last thing that came from it, before the noises ceased completely.


End file.
